Fairy Tail: The new fairy's
by Anima guy
Summary: The next generation of fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

The next generation of fairy tail

Im not don fairy tail yet so i apologize for any wrong stuff

The bar was bustiling with activity their was a big magic duel on that night so everyone came to watch it was so loud you could hardly hear your self think but then a silence fell over the bar because kid waked in he couldn't have been over 14 in the strange thing was that he was clearly a wizard he had some gate Kees a staff and what looked like a charm on a string around his neck he wore a withered traveling coat, black jeans, a purple t-shirt and combat bouts he sat down and asked for some water finally someone approached him "we haven't seen a wizard in a long time." "Is that so." "There's a reason for that we don't rely like your kind so why don't you leave." The wizard grabbed his water and looked up and said "Listen buddy I've had no food or water for days I just want to stock up on supplies then I'll be out of your hair." The man proceeded to slap the water out of the kids hands and say "Why don't you leave the kid sighed and said "Why don't we take this out side." "Why" the man scoffed. "So I don't blow a hole trough this nice mans bar." responded the kid. The man charged yelling "Why you cheeky little.." He never got to finish his sentence because the kid grabbed him by the shirt and flung him trough the wall. "Damn" the kid said to himself he dropped a stack of money on the counter "This should pay for the damages but that's my supply money can any one take me to magnolia." Someone spoke up in the corner "Your in luck I'm going to the same place and for that show I'll take you there." "Thanks" the kid said as they walked out the door the man offered his hand "My name is Kaze what's yours." "People call me Taka." "Well then nice to meat you Taka so I take it your a wizard." "I am what of it." "Well I happen to do a bit of wizardry to." "Rely what type." "I do something called heavenly body magic." "I've heard of that very powerful stuff." Glancing at the gate Kees Kaze asked "Are you a celestial wizard." Taka followed his eyes then laffed "I'm not a celestial wizard I keep These in case I ever meat one maybe I can sell them." "Ok" then Kaze stopped "well hear we are". Taka stopped then his jaw hit the flor in front of him was a magic mobile made 30 years ago "How did you get this do you know how rare these things are". "An old friend gave it to me". "Well you will have to introduce me to them sometime". They then both got in the front Kaze driving and they sped of down the road to magnolia.

Taka squinted as he tried to get a good view of what was ahed suddenly he exclaimed and shouted trying to be heard over the engine "I can se Magnolia just up ahed". When they retched the outskirts of town Kaze slowed down turned to Taka and said "Tell me where your going I can drop you off there". Taka bit his lip and seemed to think for a few seconds then said "I'm going to Fairy Tail I just want to se it before I move on". Kaze smiled and responded "So you want to join". "Yah its been a dream of mine for most of my life". "Is that so well I happen to be a member of Fairy Tail". And as they puled up out side the guild hall he said "And I'd like to be the first person to say welcome to Fairy Tail your in".

Taka was shocked all he could say was thank you. Kaze hoped off the front and said "Come on ya gonna sit there all day" then he open the door and shouted "Hey idiots I brought a new recruit". When Taka got in the guild hall he saw everyone's attention was gathered around a table. Taka got to the center of the circle there there was a boy and a girl arm wrestling the girl had black hair and was wearing a grey tank top and jeans the boy had silver hair and was wearing an open button up shirt and black pants. They both looked Taka's age. Someone lent over to Taka and whispered "They've been at this for howers this ones the longest yet" but Taka became more interested in the table. It appeared that the pressure being put on it by the two people was casing fractures the wood so Taka took out a knife and put it into one of the fractures this caused the table to split in half and both competitors to fall on the flor. The boy got up dusted him self of and yelled "Who did that". Taka raised his hand. The boy came over ands asked how did you do that. So Taka explained about the fractures in the table. The Boy cukeld and extended his hand saying "call me Flames". Taka took the hand saying my names Taka. Then the girl got up screaming "Who the hell did that I'll kill them". Taka again raised his hand. The girl stomped over to Taka "So you were the one who split the table". "Yes that was me I apologize I get I'm a bit to curios for my on good". "I haven't seen you around the guild before". "I'm new". "Well then why not show us your stuff I'll fight you what do say". Taka thought about it he glanced over the girls shoulder and saw Kaze Flames and 3 quarters of the guild shaking there heads and making slashing motions he turned to the girl and said "Sure why not". People made a circle around Taka and the girl. "Before we fight" Taka shouted "I would like to know your name". "It's Liz" she responded. "Alright Liz lets dance" Taka then took out a small leather tube opened it up and to a bite out of a blue glowing rock inside. A murmur of curiosity went trough the crowd as Taka took his stance. Liz looked him over the smiled then closed the distance between them in a jump while in the air yelling body ice make lance. Then sprouting form the forearm a long icicle grew as she brought it down Taka crossed his arms in front of it when it struck the ice lance shattered. Liz steeped back in shock the when she looked at his arms she saw that what appeared to be scales made of purple light had formed on them. Taka then stepped back bringing both hands to his mouth forming a tube he breathed in then as he blew out he shouted "Ether dragon roar". Purple energy shot out of his mouth Liz barley dogged it. In the crowd Flames said to him self "That explains it". "Explains what" asked someone beside him. "He's an Ether dragon slayer a dragon slayer with pure magic energy as his element what he ate before was ethernano". As Taka sliced with talons made of lacrama Liz blocked with a shield and as Liz jabbed with a spike Taka blocked with some scales. It went on like this for some time until a voice was herd from the second flor "If you two at quite done". At the sound of the voice Liz sunk into the crowd but Taka stood in the center of the circle looking for the voices owner. He fond it it was a lady about 40 with red hair a blue dress that went down to her ankles and a armor chest plate. Taka kew who it was immediately. Ezra Scarlet guild master of Fairy Tail.

Ezra looked at Taka and said "I take it your new". "Yup" he responded. "And the first thing you did when you got hear was to break a table and pick a fight with a wizard" " that is correct". " I don't know if I should be impressed or mortified either way ever one go back to your drinks". Taka went over to the bar and sat down their was a guy about 12 polishing a glass he looked over and saw Taka he was wearing black pants a white shirt a tie and a black vest. The boy rushed over to Taka and asked "Whatever you want we probably have the member want me to keep stoked up". What kind of beers you got. We have Bud Dark and Molson northern continent. I'll have some bud dark. As the kid filled up his glass and gave Taka a quizzical. Taka's saw him and said after what I'v been trough anyone would need a beer no mater the age you got a name. The kid put down the beer and said its Ju. Well then Ju are you a wizard. Ju looked down and said sheepishly Yah but I can't go on any missions. Taka gave him a puzzled look and said Now why is that. Ju blushed as he said my mom won't let me. Taka looked at Ju and said I was going to get a job why don't you come with me. Ju smiled and said Rely. Sure why not. Then Ju frowned and said what if my mom fond out. Common she's your mom what's the worst that can happen. Ju considered for a while then said Ok. Taka smiled and said Great wait for me out side. Taka was looking at the request bored when Liz approached him and said So your taking the kid bad move. Taka turns as he ripped down a job request and said common its the kid's mother how bad could she be. Liz just snickered. A bit worried but not deterred Taka brought the request out. Ju was standing out side the door when he saw Taka come out he ran up to him and asked so what did you get. Taka showed Ju the request and said its a grate job close by not to hard. The request asked that they kill a huge bear in the forest out side Magnolia. Ju looked at Taka quizzically and asked are you sure the bears around here are very big. Don't worry about it I'm sure we can take it. Ok if you say so. On the way Taka asked so what kind of magic do you use. Ju puled out a pistol and said I use requip magic with guns. Well if the bears around hear are as powerful as you say then you might want to switch to something with more stoping power. Ju closed his eyes and requiped into a rocket launcher. Is this big enough. Meh it will do.

About 20 minutes later they had arrived at the forest. As they walked in Ju turned and said are you sure you want to do this we can always turn back. Taka looked at him and said common how bad could it be. As those words escaped his lips a paw the size of a table hit him sending Taka trough three trees landing in a ditch. As sone as this happened Ju turned to see a 15 m tall bear standing in front of him. Upon seeing this he started blasting away with his rocket launcher. This seamed to annoy the bear more than hurt it. Then Taka pulled him self up from the ditch. He tock a bite from his ether nano sayin that pissed me off. Then in one swift motion he jumped at the bear swinging his fist that was surrounded by glowing purple energy. When it hit the bear it sent it reeling. The following duel was ferocious Taka forcing the bear back even as he was being cut to ribbons by the bears slashes. Eventually they reached a cliff with its back to the wall the bear became desperate slashing and biting. Eventually Taka began to falter because of the blood loss and exhaustion he dropped his guard for a fraction of a second that was all the time the bear needed. It brought it's paw down grabbing Taka. As it was about to crush him a noise was herd over to the side. The bear looked over and saw Ju. Out of breath from running after the battle he looked up and said don't count me out yet. He then proceeded to requip to a huge artillery canon. As he aimed it at the bear he shouted surprise. The canon fired a huge beam of magical energy incinerating. The bear.

When Taka picked him self up he went over to the pile of ashes that had once bean the bear and puled something out. Then he shouted to Ju I got one of the claws as prof we got it. Ju came over and looked at Taka he was covered in scratches his shirt was ripped from his shoulder to his stomach. Ju started searching trough his bag then he brought out a case hear this has some bandages in it. As Ju applied them Taka asked so how was it. Not looking up from his work Ju said what. Your first mission. Ju stopped for a moment then said I loved it and if we can I would like to try another one. Taka smiled and said that's the spirit now lets get back home.

On the way back Taka said that finisher with the canon was badass I didn't know gunners could requip big guns. Most can't it takes insane amounts of magical energy to summon. Ok what's the biggest gun you can summon. Right now it's the one I used to fight the bear but I'm trying to learn to get one that is mounted on air ships. When you can do that it's going to be awesome. Ju looked down and said what makes you think I'm going be able to master it. Taka smiled and pated him on the back then said because you are a grate wizard and I have faith in you. Ju looked up and said your the first person who ever said that to me. As they approached the gilled hall Taka said well that surprises me. When Taka reached for the door Ju stopped him there was fear in his eyes as he said what if my mom finds out. Taka laffed and said she's your mom what's the worst that could happen. Then Taka opened the door and standing there was Erza in her heavens wheel armor. Ju seemed to shrink as Erza said Ju Tobias Scarlet you are in enough trouble to last a lifetime. Taka's jaw swung wide open he pointed one finger at Ju and another at Erza and said she's your... Bu.. Bu... After this Erza grabbed Ju by the ear and started dragging him away. Then Taka stopped them yelling wait. Master Scarlet I convinced Ju to come on the mission he was angst the idea from the start its my fault. Erza wheeled around and said in that case then she spawned fore swords and sent them rocketing towards Taka they went trough the fabric of his shirt and pants pining him to the ceiling come to check on you in three days for your sake I hope you learn your lesson by then. At that moment Liz walked in she looked up and saws Taka she keeled over and started rolling on the flor laffing. When she finally stopped she looked up with a smug grin and and said I told you not to take him. Taka rolled his eyes I'll tell you one thing that kid has amazing potential. Flames came in looked up and shook his head so you took Ju on a mission. Yup. Liz's face then light up. Flames saw hear then said oh no. Taka looked over and said what. That men's she's got an idea. Liz then dragged a table over to under Taka then created a pile off ice knives and started yelling trow a knife a t he new kid only 2 Jules. And so this activity went on for the next three days buy the time it was over Taka had about one thousand six hundred and twenty eight ice knives around him. Erza walked to under Taka brought him down and asked what have you learned. That your son is one badass wizard. Let me rephrase the question will you take my son out on another mission. Yes I will. Erza sighed and said well back to the ceiling with you. As Erza turned to walk away Taka called out waif Erza your son is a wizard his job is dangerous I know you want to protect him but you can't hold him back forever. Erza stopped paused and asked can you guaranty his safety. No but I can guaranty he'll become a grate wizard. Erza paused for some time then called Ju down and said to him son live your life to the fullest go out there and be a wizard. Ju smiled hugged and ran of. Erza then turned to Taka and said promise me you will protect him. You have my word then Taka turned to see Ju grinning like an idiot. Taka returned the smile then they said together we can go on missions. All the while a clocked figure was watching from the door. He muterd under his breath so he's become a fairy has he we'll i'll let him have his fun but I will come back for what is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and Taka were arguing. In fact that's almost all they ever did. Every time they saw each other they'd find something new to argue about. It had become a source of entertainment There was actually a betting pool about it. This time it was just them throwing insults back and forth at each other. All the tables had been moved out of the vicinity in case of a battle. Ju was adjusting the sights on one of his snipers. He liked down the scope to inspect his handy work he then diced to test it bringing it up to his eye and firing a shot that went by Taka's ear bouncing of the wall to pas by Liz's ear. They both put a hand up to there ear as Ju shouted there now you get an earful of what we have to listen to every day.

Every one laughed as Liz stomped away and Taka sat back down. He turned to Ju and said you have become a crack shot my friend. Ju smiled and said its all in the wrist but fore years of experience helped to. Fore years its hard to believe its been that long Taka said as he drifted of into memory. Ju snapped his fingers in front of Taka's face as he said no sleeping in the guild hall last time you sleep fought and nearly destroyed the joint. Sorry still fore years I can't believe it. Ju chuckled and said remember that time you destroyed a bridge and the master slapped you clean over to the next town. Taka laughed and said on the landing from that I broke a second bridge. At this a voice behind Taka said and the property damage was 10,000,000. Taka turned and saw the voices owner exclaiming Flames ya crazy bastard how you been. Flames sat down and responded the usual some ass kicking hear some explosions there so listen I'm going after a bandit guild care to join me. Ju grinned and said hell ya we haven't gone on any jobs in weeks. Liz sat down and said I herd money and fighting what's going on. Taka shock his head and said you know There is more to life than fighting. Liz gave Taka a death glare and said when did you become a philosopher. Taka returned the look and said I'm not but anyone could sound like a philosopher around you. And why is that. Because you

are so incredibly stupid. You wanto go purple boy. Any time princes frosty. Ju shock his head and turned to Flames asking so what's the guild. It's shady hand. Never heard of it. Not surprised they never rely did any thing important but I heard that there planing something big. At this moment Taka reentered the conversation with Liz in a arm lock saying well then lets go no time to waste. Liz then punched him in the stomach a couple of times. Taka grunted and said will you excuse me for a moment he proceeded to flip Liz into a table pic her up Han trow he into a wall. She then got up and punched Taka across the room. Ju sighed shock his head and said yah this will work out grate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ju was holding on for dear life. You see Flames had decided it would be a good idea to let Taka drive the string of curses currently coming from his moth suggested other whites. When Taka stopped the car Flames asked is every one ok. Ju nodded then looked at Liz her hand was clutching her chest as she whispered so that's what a heart attack feels like. Liz then stormed up to the drivers seat shoving Taka over saying I'm driving now. Taka crossed his arms siting in shotgun. Ju started the engine and drove off.

As it turned out Liz was a much worse driver than Taka eventually Flames made Liz pull over after he had come out of shock he walked up to Liz and started listing off her faults. You wear swerving from lane to lane you kept cutting people off you then Flames stopped and said where's Taka. They both looked to see that Taka's spot was vacant. Liz thought for a second then snapped and said he must have fallen off on the high way come to think if it I did hear a loud scream that slowly got silenter. Flames face palmed and said get in the back were going to find him. After about 30 minutes they saw a pair of legs sticking out of the ground. They puled over and hoped out of the magic mobile. Ju grabbed one leg and Flames grabbed the other. They pulled at the same time and Taka came flying out. Ju rushed over to Taka and asked are you ok. Taka held up his fingir and said two things one from now on Ju or Flames drive two he then held up his hand hand shot a brick made of purple energy at Liz knocking her flat on her back. Liz got up and charged at Taka but before she could attack Flames stepped in between them and said lets get back in the magic mobile before I hurt someone.

Liz grumbled back and sat down Ju got in the drivers seat while Flames and Taka climbed in the back. Taka turned to Flames and asked so what's so dangerous about this bandit guild anyways. Is not that there dangerous they just stole some artifact now the museum curator is paying top jule for some one to get it back. And that's where we come in. All we have to do is find their hide out knock some heads grab the artifact and were golden. Then they heard Ju yell from the front hey did you say there hideout was in Koron city. Yah why. Can you get out here. As Flames got out Liz and Taka listened in. They herd Flames say damn it. At this they both got out and saw what Flames had been cursing about. As it turned out Koron city was extremely big at lest 40 miles wide. As they all gazed at it Taka said well this could take a while.


End file.
